looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Solid Tin Coyote
The Solid Tin Coyote is a 1966 Looney Tunes short directed by Rudy Larriva. Title The title is a play on the 1933 Broadway play, The Solid Gold Cadillac, as well as the 1956 film adaptation. Plot Wile E. tries to capture Road Runner by covering the road with tar, but the bird simply runs directly over it. He stops himself from leaping into the tar (in anticipation of Road Runner being stuck), and accidentally walks into the road where the tar is located to ascertain where his enemy has gone. Wile E. manages to free himself from the tar pit, but is now stuck in the bucket of tar. The coyote hops across the road, stuck in the bucket, until he finds himself facing a truck coming from that direction. Ultimately, he gets himself stuck in the tar pit a second time, and then gets flattened by said truck. Hoping to get Road Runner to run into it, Wile E. places a mirror on a curve on the very edge of a mountain, but soon discovers that his reflection is mocking him. To figure out where the "reflection" is coming from, the coyote snakes around the mirror to the side and discovers nothing there. Puzzled, the coyote retracts his neck, and soon suffers gravity due to his location in thin air. But in the dump where he falls is an inspiration: Wile E. scavenges a wealth of spare parts and takes them away to construct something. Road Runner curiously looks around the rock Wile is working behind. However, curiosity quickly turns to outright terror when Wile E. unveils his creation: a robotic coyote at least five times as tall as himself. Using a remote control, Wile E. gives the robot commands, and electric bolts come out of the robot's ears before executing each command. WALK: The robot does so, but will not stop or change direction to avoid smashing his creator. Therefore... STOP/HALT: However, the robot fails to stop, crushing Wile E. underfoot. LOWER HAND for Wile E. to climb on, then LIFT HAND for him to get a bird's eye-view of the landscape. HUNT: Robot gets "on his mark" and "set", hears Road Runner coming, and starts chasing him as he passes by (a rendition of "Charge" is played on a trumpet in the background). The Road Runner is petrified at the sight of his enemy on the robot, and Wile is soon in striking distance to issue STRIKE. The robot turns his hand around (the one Wile E. is standing on) and attempts to crush Road Runner, but misses each time and ends up flattening the coyote like a pancake due to his unfortunate location on the bottom of this hand. Standing between the robot's ears, Wile E. hears Road Runner coming and orders the robot to ATTACK, but the robot's electric bolts from its ears shock him into a sooty state. Wile E. adds fangs to the robot's mouth, gives the order to HUNT, and the chase resumes as "Charge" is played again. This time, the robot (surprise!) succeeds in catching the Road Runner. However, Wile E. fails to recognize the sensitive personality of his creation and enters the command to EAT, STUPID. The robot promptly opens up and tosses its creator inside, to a flurry of anguished howls, prompting Road Runner to escape. Crawling out of one of the robot's ears, and obviously irked, Wile E. flatly commands ONE MORE TRY, YOU IDIOT! "Charge" plays once more, and the robot starts running towards Road Runner, who is standing on the other side of a collapsed road. Horrified, Wile E. tries vainly to stop the robot with TURN, STOP, HALT, BACK, WHOA, REVERSE, and HEEL, but all commands go unanswered and both he and the robot fall into the chasm, leaving Wile E. in the same heap of junk where he started. Availability * (2011) DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Road Runner & Wile E. Coyote: Supergenius Hijinks * (2017) Streaming - Boomerang App Notes * Since Wile E. Coyote did not personally catch the Road Runner, rather the robot did, this short does not break the rule prohibiting Wile E. from catching his prey. * This is the only Road Runner/Wile E. Coyote short in which Road Runner gets frightened. * Unlike most Road Runner shorts which focus on a series of rapid-fire gags, this cartoon is focused on only one long gag, the construction and use of the titular robotic coyote. Gallery The Solid Tin Coyote SS 1.jpg The Solid Tin Coyote SS 2.jpg The Solid Tin Coyote SS 3.jpg The Solid Tin Coyote SS 4.jpg The Solid Tin Coyote SS 5.jpg The Solid Tin Coyote SS 6.jpg The Solid Tin Coyote SS 7.jpg The Solid Tin Coyote SS 8.jpg The Solid Tin Coyote SS 9.jpg The Solid Tin Coyote SS 10.jpg The Solid Tin Coyote SS 11.jpg The Solid Tin Coyote SS 12.jpg The Solid Tin Coyote SS 13.jpg The Solid Tin Coyote SS 14.jpg The Solid Tin Coyote SS 15.jpg The Solid Tin Coyote SS 16.jpg The Solid Tin Coyote SS 17.jpg The Solid Tin Coyote SS 18.jpg The Solid Tin Coyote SS 19.jpg|"STRIKE." The Solid Tin Coyote SS 20.jpg|"ATTACK." The Solid Tin Coyote SS 21.jpg The Solid Tin Coyote SS 22.jpg The Solid Tin Coyote SS 23.jpg The Solid Tin Coyote SS 24.jpg|"EAT, STUPID." The Solid Tin Coyote SS 25.jpg The Solid Tin Coyote SS 26.jpg|CHAAAARRRRGE!!! The Solid Tin Coyote SS 27.jpg The Solid Tin Coyote SS 28.jpg The Solid Tin Coyote SS 29.jpg External Links Category:Road Runner Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Rudy Larriva Category:Shorts Category:1966 Category:DePatie-Freleng Looney Tunes Category:Format Films Looney Tunes Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Cartoons produced by David H. DePatie Category:Cartoons with music by Bill Lava Category:Cartoons with film editing by Joe Siracusa Category:Cartoons animated by Bob Bransford Category:Cartoons animated by Hank Smith Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Anthony Rizzo Category:Cartoons with layouts by Don Sheppard Category:Wile E. Coyote Cartoons Category:Cartoons with no dialogue